


Fix You

by azurey



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Not C-137cest, Poison, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurey/pseuds/azurey
Summary: After Morty gets poisoned, Rick decides to show Morty that he really does care about him while he has his last days alive. No more covering up his happiness whenever he sees Morty happy, no more insults and being an all around asshole, and no more dangerous sci-fi adventures. It's time to give Morty a break for once.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is an apology for Morty Malfunction, so now I can actually show Rick caring about Morty in this one!

"Rick! We almost died!" Morty said, gripping his hair and in tears, "I never want to do this sort of thing again!"

I sighed, driving the ship back down to Earth as I drank some alcohol from my flask, "Says the person who begged to go with me."

"I didn't think that you'd take me someplace where we'd get shot at!"

I'll admit, it was stupid to go someplace where I was a wanted criminal. Points to Morty. "I'm sorry Morty, how about I make it up to you?"

"No Rick! I want nothing to do with space anymore!"

I frowned slightly, looking back at the destination. He really seems upset about this, I really do want to make this up to him, but how? The only fun and cool shit is in other planets or dimensions. I then sighed and looked over at Morty, who was still quietly sobbing in the passenger seat. "Don't give up just yet, I'll take you somewhere and we can go do whatever you want to do!"

Morty sniffed, wiping the tears away from his eyes, "Really?"

"Of course! Though, I would have to find a planet where I'm not wanted."

"That's okay," Morty smiled a bit, "How about we go to an arcade, get some ice cream, and if we have time, go to the movies after?"

"That's sounding fucking amazing, Morty." I smiled when I saw that Morty was feeling better. I turned the ship around and pressed a button in my ship, "Computer, how many planets am I not considered a fugitive?"

"Forty" It responded.

"How many of those planets have an arcade, ice cream shop, and theater?"

"One."

"What's it called?"

"Proth 3N6Y"

"Sounds badass. On a scale of one to fuck no, how dangerous is it?"

"Four. Many tourists and an annual purge."

"When is this Purge?" I put in the coordinates in the ship and started to fly over, "Fuck yeah! It's close by to!"

"The seventh Prothian month, it is the third Prothian month right now."

"Oh thank god," Morty said relieved.

"This is perfect! As long as no one-from the many planet's I'm a criminal in-doesn't notice me, we'll be okay." 

* * *

When we arrived, we both hopped out of the ship and saw how huge the main city area was. People were everywhere, cars where flying overhead, buildings towered over, and there was even brochures for the tourists. We won't need that. I noticed how amazed Morty was at the sight of all this, as I grabbed his wrist and pulled him along into the streets, "So, Blitz and Chitz first?" I asked. 

"Hell yeah!" Morty said, sounding excited. As we made our way through the busy streets, a large Blitz and Chitz sign caught my eye and I immediately headed towards there, soon walking through the doors and grinning.

"Oh fuck yes!" I yelled running towards the Roy game, making sure Morty stayed close to me. "You want first go?" I asked.

"Um, s-sure!" Morty sat down in the chair and put the helment over his head as the game began.

I watched the large screen to see how Morty was playing, but I felt like someone was staring at us. I glanced over at the direction I thought it was coming from, but saw no one. I shrugged it off, thinking it was just my imagination and looked back at the screen. 

A few minutes had passed and Morty ended up dying at 56. I saw him take the helmet off and sigh. "Yikes, the lung cancer is what killed you."

"I know, I never should've let Roy smoke." Morty said handing the helmet over to me as I sat down and put it on my head.

"My turn!" I said, but after only a short minute, my Roy died at 28 in a car accident. I took the helment off and shrugged, "I'm just rusty."

"What about that game over there? That looks fun," Morty pointed over at a machine.

"I wouldn't play it if you're a beginner, it cuts your head off whenever you lose, only aliens with regenerative cells can play it."

"Oh jeez." Morty looked around, "How about that one?"

"You can try it, but it's super hard, not even I can play it and win."

"Well what's one you recommend?"

I looked around and saw the alien equivalent of Virtual Reality Mario Kart, "Oh shit! That one over there! It's multiplayer so we can play together!"

Morty looked over and chuckled, "I'm gonna beat you old man!"

"In your dreams, cocksucker!" We walked over to the machine and saw that it was packed full of other people waiting in line. "Well shit..."

"Maybe there's another one?"

I felt someone brush against the back of my lab coat as I quickly turned around, but seeing no one.

"Rick, are you okay?" Morty asked.

"Yeah, sorry Morty, I must be losing my shit." I shook my head and looked back over at him, "Let's try to find another game while this line clears up."

"O-Okay," Morty smiled as we both went to find games that would suit us. We had so much fun for a few hours but everytime I would let my guard down, something weird would happen, like we were being followed.

Morty had an arm full of tickets that he saved up for an infinite glow stick. To me, that was tickets wasted, but whatever makes him happy. He got his prize and immediately began activating the stick, "Can you believe it Rick!? This will never go dim! That's amazing!"

I scanned the area, nodding, "Y-Yeah it is Morty."

"Are you okay? You've been acting weird the entire time, are you not having fun?"

"I am Morty, it's just that I can't shake the feeling we're being watched."

"Should we go?"

"I think it's best to, we got your prize and I had my fill of games. Let's go back to the ship and get ice cream!"

"Alright." Morty followed me outside as we made our way back to the ship. We were still being followed.

"Morty, whatever you do, do not leave my side." I said to him as he quietly nodded. I trusted my instincts as we walked, ready to jump the guy if he tried anything. I soon saw someone bump into Morty, politely saying, "excuse me." In perfect english. Alarms went off.

"R-Rick..." Morty said fearfully as he stopped walking.

"What is it?" I asked, stopping in my tracks as well. I looked at his face and noticed that his face was getting paler by the second.

"I don't feel so good..." His arm was dripping small beads of blood.

"Oh fuck..." I said, grabbing him, and putting him on my back like a koala. I rushed back to the ship and placed him in the passenger seat as I quickly went around and got in the driver seat. I took off my lab coat and wrapped it around Morty, "You're gonna be okay Morty."

"What's happening Rick?" Morty asked, almost in a whispery tone.

"You've been poisoned, I'm taking you home immediately to run some tests. You're going to be okay, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Morty was throwing up into a bag next to me. If we're this soon into the poison process, Morty is going to die. I sped up, trying to make it to Earth quicker, glancing at Morty every minute or so just to make sure he was still okay. When we finally made it, I quickly hopped out and grabbed Morty, sitting him down in a chair. I grabbed a needle, drew some blood from him and placed it into a machine that immediately told me what components are in his blood.

"You're absolutely fucking with me!" I said to myself, quickly fixing up a solution and injected Morty with it. "That should either slow or reverse the effects a bit. How are you feeling?"

Morty held his stomach, "Shitty."

"I know that feeling all too well." I noticed that he was bleeding due to the needle holes and decided to give him a few bandaids.

"Rick, if it only slowed the effects, does that mean I'm still poisoned?"

"Yes, but don't worry, I can try to make an antidote for it. This machine must be broken, it told me that you had an incurable toxin in your system."

"Oh jeez... How long do I have to live?"

"You're going to be fine, but if I don't find a cure soon, I'd give it about a week. You can go to your room and lay down, I'll be in here for a while."

"O-Okay." Morty walked away.

I immediately began working on the cure, remembering the components and mixing chemicals and herbs together. The poison came from a planet called Vosporix. It doesn't know what water is. As soon as water enters its atmosphere, it will disintegrate. Which is also why I can't go there.

I've spent three days trying to figure out the cure but only to fail each time. At this point I was surrounded by bottles of alcohol and hangovers.

"Rick? Did you find a cure yet?" Morty asked, walking in through the door.

I winced at the sudden loud noise, hushing him, "Not even close..." I said lowly.

"Oh god," Morty was a bit quieter.

"I'm sorry, I stayed up for three days straight trying to come up with one but nothing is working!" I crossed my arms on the table and laid my forehead down on ny forearms, beginning to tear up. Not even the smartest man in the universe can save his own grandson.

"It's okay Rick, I understand. I've already made amends with everyone and accepted the fact that I'm going to die."

I lifted my head up when I heard this and stood up, grabbing Morty by the shoulders, "Don't give up yet!" 

"Rick you're hurting me."

"Let's make your last days on earth count! Let's do anything and everything! Complete that bucket list of yours Morty!"

"Rick seriously, you're-"

"Let's fight pirates! Kiss mermaids! Even have sex with them, I don't care! Let's just make your last days here count!!"

"Rick you're still drunk. Look, I understand that you're upset that you can't figure out the cure, but I'm already okay with death-"

"Get in the ship goddamnit!"

"O-Okay!" I pushed Morty into the drivers seat as I got into the passengers seat, "Wh-Wait! I don't know how to drive this thing!"

"I'm too drunk to drive."

"That never stopped you before..."

"It is now."

"Dear god..." Morty looked around at the controls and put the ship into drive as it floated upwards, "Oh jeez!"

"Keep it steady as you slowly pull the wheel up."

"O-Okay.." Morty slowly started pulling the wheel up as the ship rose from the ground.

"When you feel like it's safe to move forward, hit the gas, we need to go pretty fast in order to leave Earth's gravitational pull."

"Rick! I can't do this!"

"Just relax Morty, take deep breaths, you're doing great."

"Rick! Please! Take the wheel!"

"Alright, alright. Pull the wheel down and put it in park."

Morty pulled it down as it jerked downwards and landed a bit roughly, "Ah! S-Sorry Rick!"

"It's okay, just switch." I got out and switched with Morty, putting the ship in drive as I started to leave Earth.

"I know you want me to enjoy my last days on Earth, but I believe that you can find the cure to this poison, not run around space and fight pirates!"

"Morty, if you want to see an old man cry, don't make me explain myself."

"...Rick-"

I slammed on the breaks, leaving the ship hovering for a bit, "You asked for this, you know good and very fucking well I get stupid and emotional when I'm drunk so listen up!" 

Morty had a shocked expression on his face, nodding slowly in confusion but also fear.

"I can't find the cure! I've tried for days but nothing has worked!"

"You've told me but-"

"No talking until I'm done!"

"Okay."

"I'm the smartest man in the universe, the knowledge I have doesn't even remotely compare to Albert fucking Einstein! But if I can't find the cure, no one can. That's why I want you to enjoy your last day on earth, because believe or not Morty, you're dying! And even if you think you're ready for it, you're actually not, the pain you'll feel when you die from this is unimaginable. I want your last days to be special Morty, I want you to remember me as your grandpa and not a drunk asshole! I want you to remember your last days as unforgettable and not something you regret!" I grabbed his shoulders, already tears streaming from my eyes, "We're gonna finish that bucket list of yours Morty! And you're going to love it!" I shook him a bit, "You got it Morty!?"

I soon realized Morty was crying. "You're right... I am going to die..."

"O-Oh shit, M-Morty, I-"

"No Rick you're right! I'm gonna die and there's nothing we can do about it, I'm dying a slow and painful death as we speak! My insides are turning to dust as my blood is hardening to stop the flow into my brain, and then I'll die!" He grabbed my shoulders tightly, shaking like a leaf. "I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm going to fucking die..." he covered his face with his hands as he began to sob loudly.

I grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug, attempting to hush him. "Morty! Please stop crying! Jesus christ, I'm so sorry!" We spent a good hour crying together in that ship. I didn't think I was actually right about him not actually accepting death. God I am such an idiot! I should've kept my mouth shut! But right now, self hate isn't the answer, you can plan your death after Morty dies, all you have to do now is calm him down. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be short considering how I've been procrastinating. I was busy with work and school but I somehow eyeballed this one. Next chapter will be longer! I promise!

After we both calmed down and composed ourselves, we continued to leave Earth's atmosphere so that we can find a decent planet to spend time at. The computer scanned every planet, reality, and dimension for something fun to do while Morty and I sat in awkward silence.

"Jesus Rick I can't take this anymore."

"Oh thank fuck I thought I was the only one."

"But... You cried for me."

"That isn't the first time Morty, there were multiple times where I have."

"Seriously?"

"Remember when you got injured in that one dimension full of cats with human faces?"

"Oh yeah. I had some type of metal lodged into my back."

"Yeah I thought you wouldn't be able to walk because of that, but luckily I had the right technology and enough portal fluid to get you the right treatment."

"You cried then?"

"Of course!"

"Why are you opening up to me now?"

"I think you should know these things before you die."

"Really?"

"Just like how I want you to know that you've really come a long ways."

"How?"

"Simple. You used to be a pain in the ass, always whining and shit and super unsure of everything. But now you're more confident in yourself and your choices, you're learning new things and learning from your mistakes. You even know coordinates in space! I couldn't possibly be more proud of you Morty!"

Morty smiled, "Thank you grandpa Rick..."

"No need to thank me, it's the truth, I'm not kissing your ass."

"I thought the whole point of this trip was to kiss my ass?"

Fuck. "You got me there, Morty."

Morty chuckled, "Alright, where are we going?" he asked.

I froze for a second but then shrugged, "I honestly don't know, what is on your bucket list?"

Morty was silent for a second, then started to stammer and trip on his words, "W-Well, I-um, I guess... I..."

"Spit it out Morty!"

"Jessica..."

"Wh-What about Jessica?" I raised an eyebrow already having some kind of idea.

Morty's face turned bright red, "Kiss..."

I sighed, "Oh thank god, I thought you were wanting to bang her or something..."

"That too..."

"Jesus Christ." I stopped the ship and turned around, heading back towards Earth.

Morty started to panic, "Wait! Y-Y-You're really going to- N-No!"

"It's on your bucket list right?"

"Well yes, but no! Jessica doesn't even know I exist!"

"Then I'll go to a dimension where Jessica does know you exist, and just so happens to be head over heels for you."

"There's one like that?"

"Probably not, but we'd be lucky if there was. Infinite possibilities Morty."

"O-Oh jeez..." 

Once we landed back on Earth, I went into the garage and started searching for that needle in a haystack dimension as Morty got out of the ship. I made sure to waste no time trying to find it, but eventually I did. "Jackpot!" I opened a portal and shoved Morty into it as I followed close behind, I was off with my aim because we ended up in the middle of the school halls. "Go find Jessica and cross off some stuff on that list!"

"Rick, I'm not so sure about this, what if there's another Morty here..?"

"I'll stall him. Go have fun in a broom closet Morty!" I saw Jessica standing behind Morty with a bashful look on her face, "Speak of the devil." I turned Morty around to face Jessica as I quickly walked away to search for any other Mortys.


	4. Chapter 4

I heard the bell ring as I suddenly saw kids running past me and out of the front door. Its probably time to go home. I went and searched for Morty but I couldn't find him, maybe he's outside. I went out of the front door and looked around for his familiar yellow shirt but to no avail. Where is he? I suddenly felt my phone vibrate and scrambled to grab it, genuinely worried about him. I read the message I had just received and felt my heart drop down into my stomach.

_Rick, I have your grandson and a lethal injection of poison. What you did to me was sickening beyond words and I will not let you get away with it. Surrender yourself and your grandson will leave safely._

"Damn it!" I opened up a portal home and grabbed a gun, getting into the ship, and flying off towards sector E-12. I knew exactly who was responsible as I quickly dialed a number, hearing a familiar voice coming through.

"Are you trying to track my location?"

"No, I'm pissed the hell off though, leave Morty out of this! He did nothing to wrong you!"

"Being associated with you is wronging me indirectly."

"Dick move, Cage."

"That's not my name."

"I could care less about what your fucking name is at this point, because when I get over there I will murder you!"

"Threats are a bad move Ricky, I can kill Morty any moment you know. Even right now as we speak." I heard the phone being handed over.

"Rick! Jesus Christ! Help me!" Morty said, sounding like he was in pain.

"Morty! Don't worry grandpa's-"

"I wouldn't waste my breath if I were you," Cage said, catching me a bit off guard.

"You son of a bitch! If a single hair is missing off of his body, I swear on your life that I will slaughter you!"

"Sure you will." I heard everything go silent as the call ended. I bared down on my teeth as I went full speed towards where Cage and Morty were, my heart racing, and nervous sweat beaded down my forehead. When I arrived, I wasted no time getting out of the ship and running towards the shed.

"Rick doesn't actually care about me you know..." I heard Morty's voice waver as he spoke. I slowed down and carefully listened.

"What makes you think that?"

"He's only doing all of this because I'm dying." They both went silent.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm already poisoned, Rick reversed the effects but I can still feel it eating away at me, you have no idea how much pain I'm in right now."

"Holy shit..." Cage started to laugh, "Rick is going soft on me!"

"Huh?"

"I mean, he used to just put someone out of their misery if they are like this, but this is what he's doing now?! Taking care of a bunch of children and keeping them alive even though he's accomplished the infinite? That's insane..."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if he's still the same Rick that I met 40 years ago, he would've killed you by now!" They went silent again.

Morty finally spoke up again, "He's changed for the better, if that's the case. He's still a huge dick but he's human, he has the ability to change himself for better or worse and I believe he made the right choice. It may be because I'm dying or it may not be, I could give less of a shit now, either way, I'm glad he did."

"You're making me sick."

I've heard enough. I soon kicked down the door and pointed the gun at Cage, "Hands up!" I shouted, which caused Morty to jump slightly. He was tied down to a chair, luckily he looked like he wasn't hurt.

Cage sighed and rolled their eyes, "That bit? Seriously?" 

I shot the wall next to Cage as a warning, "Last time, motherfucker, hands up."

"See? What did I tell you?" They looked over at Morty, shaking their head slightly, "He's going soft."

I growled, shooting their knee as they shouted and fell back, "How's that for soft, cock sucker!?"

Cage chuckled, "Didn't even try to kill me, old man! Go on, do it! Kill me!"

I narrowed my eyes, I gave them plenty of chances, "Fine." I aimed the gun at their head and them in in between the eyes. The aftermath wasn't clean, but at least they died quickly. I dropped the gun and went over to Morty, untying him from the chair, "Are you alright Morty!?" I asked him, but obviously knowing the answer.

"Yeah, sort of. Who was that? They seemed like they knew you." Morty said, standing up and rubbing his wrists a bit.

I didn't want to tell him, but I have to be honest with him for now on. "They were an old friend of mine, we dated for a few months but I realized that they were... never mind." 

Morty frowned, "No Rick, tell me."

"Later..." I said, remembering everything as I walked towards the ship. Morty followed me close behind.

"Rick, I know little to nothing about you, but you know everything about me, do this one thing for me and open up about your past."

I got in the drivers seat and spaced out for a moment.

"Rick?"

"They were... erm..." I couldn't say it.

"They were what?"

"...borderline abusive." I felt the atmosphere thicken but I started up the car and started going back to Earth.

"Rick... I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it was all in the past, plus after I broke up with them, I met Diane."

"My grandma?"

"Yeah."

Morty smiled, "It's good that you were able to move on."

"I did, but Cage is a little retarded, I had no idea what their intentions were and why they had to kidnap you, but whatever it was, I could give less of a shit," I smiled a bit, sighing, "I'm just glad your okay."

"One more thing Rick, and be honest."

"Hmm?"

"Are you pretending you care about me because I'm dying?"

I looked over at him, he didn't look hurt, nor did he look angry, he almost looked calm. "I'm not pretending, Morty. I care about you, you're my grandson, and I love you. I've experienced death so much that I'm practically numb to it, but when it boils down to it, if you or Summer or Beth ever die on me, I would be absolutely devastated." I felt tears coming but I chose to hold them back, "I couldn't tell you what I would do, no matter how many times I calculate or how many times I play it out in my head, my emotions are too unpredictable in that sort of sense." I huffed, "But when you're the smartest man in the universe, nothing comes as a surprise to me anymore, I look at things as matter or chemicals instead of the bigger picture. I used to be so cold and heartless, to the point where no one's emotions came into the equations of my choices, it was always logic. So I ended up hurting a lot of people. Including an innocent little girl." I felt a few tears slip from my eyes. "But as time progressed and I allowed myself to look at things from a different prospective, I noticed the things I was missing, love, happiness, family, everything!"

"Rick... I get it." Morty finally said.

"Y-You do?"

"You don't have to say anything else." He smiled.

"Was that enough opening up for you? Did you enjoy an old man crying you sadistic fuck?" I smiled, showing that I was joking.

Morty laughed, "Of course."


	5. Chapter 5

If my math is correct, today is Morty's last day alive. He is about to punch his ticket and he wants to stay home. I'm not entirely sure why, but it's what he wants. I decided to leave him alone for a bit and went into the garage, pulling out a bunch of photos that I took. I made sure to taken them as memories of all the adventures we went on the past few days. I began looking through them, smiling a bit as I began remembering back.

We went into a dimension where it's always summer, we went on water slides, ate flavored ice, and went to Disney World, which wasn't entirely worth it. I mean, Morty was excited about meeting Captain Hook, but that's about it.

We went stargazing too, and I showed Morty all the planets that we could see, but when I was rambling about past experiences there, Morty dozed off. I got a sneak picture of that.

I got to another picture and chuckled. Oh yeah, little bastard wanted to know what I looked like without the spikes in my hair. He took this picture, it took me forever just to get it back to normal.

These three were a good example of what we did together. I flipped through more pictures and got to an old picture from 2003 when Morty was only a few months old. The sudden realization hit all at once. Oh god, Morty is going to die in 12 hours. I bit the inside of my lip as I sat down in my chair. I couldn't bare the thought of Morty dying in such a slow and painful way. I looked through more of the pictures and suddenly began to cry. Smartest man in the universe, crying like a bitch and completely useless.

I grabbed a bottle of alcohol from a drawer and took a large swig of it, hoping to swallow those emotions, but knowing myself, that probably won't work, it might just make it worse. A few hours had passed and I was already a bit drunk, since I haven't eaten anything, the alcohol got to my head too quickly. As I said before, the feelings and emotions got worse and my thoughts became louder, so loud that it was practically screaming at me. With every drop of alcohol, the louder everything became. I shouted and threw the bottle, it collided with the wall and shattered on impact. I held my head soon after, I couldn't hear anything else other than my thoughts, not even the shatter made a noise, everything around me suddenly started spinning and fading from view. I wobbled a bit and somehow managed to fall over from my chair.

My heart was racing, my body was shaking and overheating, I can't stop crying, and on top of everything else, I felt like I was suffocating. I tried to get up from the floor, but my brain didn't allow it, what's happening to me? Mind over matter, mind over matter, like that shitty song by Young the Giant or something. I tried to push myself up but the room wouldn't stop spinning.

"Rick!" I finally heard Morty's voice. Everything went quiet. I took deep breaths allowing my breathing to go back to normal as I sat up. I saw him holding a tissue to his nose, already knowing what was happening.

"Oh no..." I stood up carefully, my body still shaking a bit.

"Are you alright?" Morty asked, walking up to me.

I nodded slightly, "Yeah..." I cleared my throat, "Did that just start up randomly?"

"Yeah... It's boiling down to this." Morty's gaze fell to the floor.

"I need to test your blood again, have you drank anything recently?" I asked, grabbing a needle.

"No..."

I grabbed a bottle of water from the same drawer I got my alcohol from and gave it to him, "I can't give you alcohol, it'll mess up the results."

"I understand." Morty removed the tissue just so he could drink some water.

I drew some blood shortly after and placed it into the machine. The results soon came, and to my amazement, the poison levels were dropping drastically. "No fucking way..."

"What is it?"

"It was water..." I said, " _Water was the fucking cure._ " 

Morty began to laugh hysterically.

"I can't fucking believe it!" I said in disbelief, "It was right in front of my face the entire goddamn time! I wasted so much time trying to make you happy and acting like such a pansy to the point where I was actually contemplating suicide!" I slammed my hands on the table, "Smartest man in the goddamn universe, can't even figure out that the cure was water! I-I-I bet this blows your mind Morty, watching your grandpa completely fail as a scientist."

Morty nodded with a shit eating grin.

"I can't fucking believe this! There are no more words to express my absolute anger and- You-You know what, I'm calling the person who invented this poison and putting in a complaint, this is complete bullshit, it was fucking  _water._ H20 kind of shit, just two atoms of hydrogen and one atom of oxygen, I'm fucking done!" I walked out of the garage in an absolute rage. While storming out, I could hear Morty laughing loudly. 

Though, despite my absolute anger, I was ecstatic that Morty was okay and he gets to live another day. He's only 14 and still has so much to look forward to in his future. A wife, kids, a successful career. All of it. The poison is gone, I know the cure to it, and I even get to track the dickhole who poisoned him in the first place. That's right asshole. I'm coming for you, you motherfucker, lay another hand on my grandson and you will find your ball sack in your mouth. Just watch. I will find you, and I will kill you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! End of Fix You, happy and probably funny ending! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> -azurey


End file.
